The Way Riolu Took Action
by YoshiSquirtle635
Summary: Riolu has had a crush on Fennekin for quite some time now, and he has kept it a secret from everyone he knew, except his three trusted friends, Squirtle, Charmander and Pikachu and has decided to take action.Here is how.And what all my PokèShorts are based off.(as in characters)(75% Humor 25% Romance)
1. The Start of A Good Story

Made up a Pokemon Story! Tell me what you think! (part one)

Riolu has had a crush on Fennekin for quite some time now, and he has kept it a secret from everyone he knew, except his three trusted friends, Squirtle, Charmander and Pikachu and has decided to take action. Sooo, as soon as he got done with breakfast the next day, he went to Pikachu's house to meet up and make a plan.

Like it?Any suggestions? PM them to me! Part 2 coming soon!


	2. The Meeting (or at least the arguing)

**Part Two.**

 **So, he got** to Pikachu's house. When he got there, he only saw Pikachu and Charmander.

Riolu: Hey, where's Squirtle?

Charmander: I don't know, let's cal **l** him.

 ** _Meanwhile at Squirtle's House_**

But do you know what he was doing? He was literally taking a nap! And when he heard his phone ringing he fell off his bed on his shell and then he couldn't get up. Anyway long story short he had to go call his dad for help.

Phone rings*

Squirtle: Aah!*Thud* Ouch.. Hey Dad, can you help me get up?

Corrascotta: What happened now?

Squirtle: I just fell on my shell again.

Corrascotta: Oh, ok...

 ** _After that act of total wierdness.._**

He answered the phone.

Squirtle: Hey Pikachu.

Pikachu: Hi. You _do_ realize It is Riolu's meeting today.

Squirtle: OH! I forgot!!

 ** _ Then, _**he rushed up to Pikachu's house.

Riolu: Where were _you?_

Squirtle: Errrrmmmmm..I... can't answer that.

Pikachu: You better, or I'll use Thunder Shock on you.

Squirtle: It's not like its gonna hurt.

Pikachu: Oh yeah?

Squirtle: Oh wait, type advantage.

 ** _LIKE IT? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! NEXT PART COMING SOON!_**


	3. The Real Meeting with Mild Interuptions

Chapter 3.

The Real Meeting with Mild Interuptions.

Squirtle: So how will this work?

Pikachu: First we need to know what Fennekin likes and does. Go by that, but you don't want to copy off it. You need to be... original about it, Do your own stuff. Do you know what I'm saying?

Riolu: Yeah. I do.

While Pikachu was talking, Sylveon (another friend from school) went up to Riolu's house. Since she was one of his best friends she just walked right in.

...And,

Riolu: But remember, my crush on Fenniken has to be a secret and stay that way!

Sylveon Taps Riolu on the back*

Riolu: Huh? Oh, did you hear that?

Sylveon: Yep. But don't worry. Your secret is safe with me.

...Also,

Squirtle and Charmander fight over her alot because of the same reason why this story was created.

But Charmander fell asleep earlier in the chapter., so Squirtle was free to flirt with her at least untill she left.

Well thats it for this part. See you guys later for the next one!

I may or may not have mentioned something about someone. See the next part!


	4. The Fight That Ended Immediently

Chapter 4

The Fight

The next day in school happened to be quite awkward.

Riolu and the others were putting thier stuff in their lockers.

Riolu: Hey, I thought you said Fennekin was coming to school today.

Charmander:She is. Just la--

And there she was.

Squirtle*whispering* Riolu, Don't turn around.

Riolu: Why, who's there?*turns around*Oh hey Fenni--

Then he fainted.

The others(Pikachu Charmander and Squirtle): Riolu!

Charmander: Ralts! He's down

Ralts: I got it!

Then he used Heal Pulse.

He was revived.

Fennekin: Okay... moving on!

After that long day,

Riolu accidentally bumped into Pancham while he was talking with Fenniken.

Pancham: Hey, watch where your going, you klutz!

Riolu: Umm, OK.

To Pancham that was as annoying as heck. And I see why.

Pancham: Alright, That's it! I'd better deal with this now

BATTLE ALERT! BATTLE ALERT!

Status Update!

Riolu HP 63/64 Status Conditions: None

Pancham HP 72/72 SC: None

Fenniken HP 56/62 SC: none

Fenniken used Psybeam!

Its Super Effective!

Pancham took 108 Damage! Pancham fainted.

Pancham: Oww, ow... I'll get you back you klutz!

Riolu: Okay!

Stay tuned for part 5: The Training!


	5. The Training Appointment

Chapter 5

The Training Appointment.

Riolu: So how did you learn Psybeam in the first place anyway?

Fennekin: Well you just have to feel the flow and calm yourself down or it won't work. Know what I mean?

Riolu: Yeah.

Do you thank you can teach me Psybeam?

Fenniken: Sure. But itll be hard.

Riolu: Why?

Fenniken: Because you are a Fighting-Type.

Riolu: Oh. I forgot. Well could it start later? Because.. We...still have school.I mean it _is_ already

 **June 21nd**. We get out of school

At 3, and we go at 9, and the time is now 8:36 we have aprox. 1 day, 6 hours, 24 minutes and 30 seconds.

Fenniken: First of all, how did you forget your type? Second of all, way to be precise! And third of all, You got **_way_** better at math.

Riolu: Really?

Riolu thinking: _Oh, wow. Now you've gotten her where you want her.Just a few more days like this and I'll be with her in no time! Also, I need to check in with the others. Or should i tell her now.._


	6. June 22nd

Part 6,

 _June 22nd._

The day before the last day of school came and everyone tried to get as many autographs and phone numbers to contact each other.

Charmander: Hey, Fennekin!

Fennekin: Yes?

Charmander: I feel weird asking a girl this but.. _Then he held out his paper._ Sign here.

She did, and she wrote

 _Have a great summer! -Fennekin._

Charmander read it.

Charmander: Thanks! I will! I'll sign yours too.

 _He wrote,_ _I think someone in class has a crush on you!_ _-Charmander_

Fennekin read that.

Fennekin: Uh, Who?

Charmander: Um, I can't answer that!

Then he ran off.

Fennekin: Now, that was weird.

After that, Sylveon came up to her.

Sylveon: Hey Fennekin!

Fennekin: Yeah?

Sylveon: Gossip club meeting after school! I gotta get signatures!

Fennekin: Okay.

So then, after school,

The Gossip club meeting started in a treehouse Riolu knew about.

Sylveon: Since this is our last meeting, there isnt much to talk about. Except,

Then she whispered in her ear, _Riolu lik--_

Then Riolu and Pikachu came in.

Riolu:Hey, Fennekin. Me and Pika chu are going to the store for my mom. You want anything?

Fennekin: No. Thanks anyways.

But then Riolu's face turned red all over and then you fell off the edge of the treehouse they were in.

Pikachu: Aah! He's falling! Do somthing!!

Sylveon: I got this.

She used her ribbons to grab him and bring him up.

Sylveon:Whew! That was close.

Riolu woke up to see everybody in his face.

Riolu: Whoa! Personal space!

They backed away.

Pikachu: Squirtle and Charmander got taught how to use Heal Pulse! I can call them over here.

Riolu: No! Do you not know what he (me, the storywriter) Said in part 3? He said, "Squirtle and Charmander fight over her alot because of the same reason why this story was created."

Well, eh. Lets go to the store.

Thats that! See part 7, Riolu's Last Chance!


	7. Riolu's Last Chance!

Part 7,

Riolu's Last Chance!

Riolu got up, early, made his bed, made his breakfast, and basically did everything else he doesn't do on his own in the morning. Knowing it was **_his last chance._** Then he went to school.

Riolu as he walks into school, bumps into Pamcham again.

Pancham: Hey, watch it--

Riolu grabbed him and..

Riolu: Listen to me, I don't have the time to embarass you _again._ This is my ** _last chance. I just don't have the time!_** Then he let go and walked past him.

Pancham to himself: Last chance for what?

Then not paying attention, he bumps into Fennekin too.

Riolu started to blush.

Riolu: Oh, I, uh, um, sorry!

Then he sprinted past her.

Fennekin: Hmmm...

Anyway during lunch.

Fennekin: Riolu has been acting weird lately. And today in particular.

Sylveon: Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you yestarday... oh, nevermind! You'll find out.

 _Meanwhile_ ,

Riolu: Guys. This is my last chance! What do I do??

Charmander: I don't know. Go over and get her phone number.

Riolu: Okay. I still have my paper.

He took out his crumpled up paper with all his autographs. He then located Fennekin in the lunchroom. And then he did what Charmander told him and got her phone number.

After school ended,

Riolu went to the door after saying bye to all his friends. Fennekin excluded. As he got to the door, he started to cry. He tried not to so he just sat on the steps.

At that moment, Fennekin gathered all the information, about when he fainted all those times when he saw her and even today! Then she realized. She REALIZED.

Fennekin: OH, my gosh! I have to tell Riolu before he leaves!

Then she sprinted everywhere to find him.

She asked Oshawott.

Fennekin: Have you seen Riolu?

Oshawott: AAH! I dont know! You scared the heck outta me!

Fennekin: Oh, sorry.

Then she went down to the steps and sat next to Riolu.

Fennekin: Hey, Riolu.

Riolu: Yes?

Fennekin: I know.

Riolu: That I used your cell signal to track you?

Fennekin: No. Well, yes, I see you behind me. What I mean is that you have a crush on me and was trying to uh, _get me_.

Riolu: Yes! That's correct! But do you--

Fennekin came up close.

Fennekin: I do.

Then she kissed him and his face turned red again and he fainted.

Ralts: I got it!

Ralts used Heal Pulse!

Riolu recovered 45 HP.

Riolu: I was just scared you might not like me either!

Fennekin: I was too. But now I need to go.. just text me when you get home.

Riolu: Okay! I gotta go too. Want me to walk you home?

Fennekin: No, I need to get home.

Riolu: Gotcha!

When Riolu got home,

Riolu: Mom! Guess what?

Goodra*exausted* What did you do this time..?

Riolu: Why do you always suspect I _did something?_

Goodra:Watch your tone.

Riolu paused.

Riolu: Anyway, I have a crush. I told the girl I had a crush on how I felt. She likes me too!

Goodra: Why didn't you tell me this before?

Riolu: Because you would embarrass me.

Goodra: Agreed.

Riolu: I'm just going to go text her in my room, I have better cell servicethere.

Goodra: *Yawning* I'll take a nap.

 _The End._ _That is that! The main story is completed. If you want another, tell me by commenting. You can even if you don't have an account._


End file.
